I Know Him!
by HPincognito247
Summary: Vanessa's having a bad day. Zac cheers her up. Z/V one-shot.


**A/N:** This isn't based off anything. I didn't hear a rumor that this happened nor do I secretly know Zac and Vanessa and wrote this after they told me what happened. I just saw the photos from the shopping with Brittany and Piloxing (which sounds awesome!) and thought Vanessa looked down, stimulating my possibly overactive imagination and this popped out. I'm positive this didn't happen, but I watched that paparazzi video and it made me think if they're honestly that silent when they're recording, I kinda doubt they are, so if they're not, this is how I imagine Vanessa might react, and then this is how boyfriend would be his amazing self and cheer her up.

Oh...and also...I know we're not supposed to post these stories here, but VABN fanfic is still down (or at least I think it...yeah, it still is, I figured I'd have heard about it on FF if it wasn't), and I didn't feel like waiting.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zac, Vanessa, Brittany, Ashley, Bubba, _Titanic,_ or anything else that might be mentioned in the story outside of the plot.

* * *

They were watching, waiting, and lurking.

Watching for any sign of someone who was even remotely famous, waiting for when said person momentarily let their guard down, and lurking to achieve that perfect shot that would sell thousands of magazines all over the world. It was a constant everyday in LA, or at least it had been for two or three years now, everyone wanting to know every single detail about every single thing he did, everyone wanting a piece of their 'New American Heartthrob', not at all caring about what it does to the heartthrob in the process.

Not that he was complaining. Considering the amazing couple of years he had been having, and the fact that he got to do what he loved, more then made up for drawbacks most days. Most days being when he didn't have to run from them, or when he was out for an event. Most days notbeing when he was hanging out with his family in San Luis Obispo, or when he was having lunch with a few friends, or when he was hanging out on the beach with his girlfriend.

Most days not being today.

He was watching the deceptively empty residential street, surveying even the tiniest movement so he could know where to avoid. He was training himself, and learning from his mistakes. No one could be trusted and even the slightest moment of weakness couldn't be tolerated. As far as he knew, not many people knew where this house was located, she had told him that there had been a couple of instances where she had been photographed, but nothing similar to the hordes of paparazzi that had bee lingering outside of his apartment complex prior to his move, forcing him to sneak out the back, and pissing off the other tenants. But he had been wrong before in assuming no one was watching, and he wouldn't be fooled…

"What are you doing?"

Zac Efron froze, his blue eyes widening slightly behind the cover of his aviator sunglasses he had thrown on with his blue beanie as he walked out the door. His lean frame was clad in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a blue v-neck shirt, the sleeves pulled up to his forearms, and the top two buttons undone to reveal a white shirt underneath. He was crouched down slightly as his feet walked up the concrete pathway leading to his destination, his goal to hide as much from the paparazzi as he could. Apparently not the same goal as the person trailing behind him.

"Trying to not get photographed by the paparazzi." Zac said simply, continuing on with his creeping, his eyes going back to scanning.

"Really?" the person asked behind him, "Cause you kinda look like you're trying to be a ninja and failing at it."

Zac's face became void of emotion and his arms dropped to his side before he rose to his full height and spun around to face his supposed partner in crime, "Bubba, seriously."

Thomas 'Bubba' Lewis smiled brightly at his friend of quite a few years now, telling himself he should probably feel a little worse about torturing Zac about the paparazzi…probably. "Zac, seriously," Bubba mocked, rolling his eyes when Zac turned back around and continued up the driveway, "this isn't Turks and Caicos, there _are_ no paparazzi around."

Zac sent him a sharp look over his shoulder, "Tell me you didn't look at those pictures."

"Of course not," Bubba answered immediately as the two made it to the staircase leading up to her front door, Zac crouching behind it and walking up slowly, Bubba just trying to pretend Zac wasn't his friend, "and Vanessa was not at all hot in the little leopard print number she was wearing."

Bubba darted forward as Zac lunged for him, taking the steps two at a time and arriving at the top quickly, banging on the door, "Vanessa, let me in!"

"Vanessa isn't here, you moron." Zac told him as he shoved Bubba back, Bubba simply laughing at his friend's antics while Zac stuck his key in the door. "She and Ashley have Piloxing today."

Bubba blinked, his laughter halting, "I'm sorry, what kind of nonsense just came out of your mouth?"

"Piloxing," Zac repeated, "it's a mixture of Pilates and boxing."

Zac opened the door and Bubba followed him inside, "Ooh, Pilates, kinky."

Zac rolled his eyes, "Pilates are not kinky, they are a perfectly acceptable form of exercise."

Bubba nodded, "That just so happen to make your girlfriend more flexible?"

Zac walked forward into the house, past the grand staircase and kitchen, his destination on the opposite end of the house, "I support my girlfriend in whatever she does," he said simply, "any benefits I receive from her being…"

"Limber?" Bubba offered as he followed Zac.

"…_happy_," Zac emphasized the word as they entered the living room, "is merely a bonus."

"Yeah, right," Bubba laughed out, taking in the house he had never been in before, "this place is huge."

Zac stopped, "Oh yeah, I forgot you haven't been here." He turned and pointed to the kitchen, "Kitchen…living room…bathroom…laundry room…pool…upstairs." He said, moving his hand to point at each individual thing as he announced them.

"How many bedrooms?" Bubba asked, observing everything Zac had pointed to.

Zac had resumed his walking, arriving at the couch in the living room and pushing up over the back, landing with a 'thump' on the soft cushion, "I dunno, I think six?" he finished more as a question while he turned on the TV and began setting up the xbox 360 he had persuaded his girlfriend to let him keep at her house.

"Six?" Bubba asked, coming around the couch and plopping down next to him, "Plenty of rooms to fill with little Zacs and Vanessas?"

Zac shot him a look as he sat back, "Shut up or I will kick you out."

"Not your house," Bubba said smugly, leaning back and crossing his legs on the coffee table, "not your rule. Vanessa loves me."

Zac rolled his eyes as he chucked the controller at Bubba, "Van tolerates you because I like you."

Bubba scoffed, "She asked _me_ to be in her music video."

Zac raised his eyebrows, "She asked me too, lest you forget, I was her love interest."

Bubba shrugged, "That's just because she felt bad for you, she told me she'd have preferred me."

Zac nodded as he started the game, "Yeah…right…that's why we've been dating for three years, she's really just using me for you." Zac said sarcastically, "Why didn't I see it before?"

Bubba and Zac already had the controllers in their hands as Zac punched some buttons, bringing up the game, "Apparently," Bubba started, "it's because you're in love with someone else," he turned his eyes up, looking deep in thought, "I think, last time I checked, it was Megan Fox? No…she said you and her were the same person…was it one of the Panabaker girls?"

Zac groaned, rolling his eyes, "Bubba, do not read the tabloids." Bubba laughed but Zac kept his face perfectly straight, staring at his longtime friend, "I'm being serious."

"Lighten up, Zac," Bubba said with a laugh, "really, you need to chill otherwise it will drive you crazy."

Zac turned his attention back to the TV, "Okay mom."

Bubba raised his eyebrows, not taking his eyes off of the screen, "Your mom just would have smacked you upside the head and told you you don't come home often enough." Zac seemed already absorbed into the video game so Bubba continued on, "So random question…you just bought a house, correct?"

Zac nodded his head, not moving his eyes off of the screen, "Yep."

"Right," Bubba said with a nod, "and we're sneaking into your girlfriend's house because…?"

"We're not sneaking," Zac protested, "she knows I'm here, and…my TV's not set up yet." Bubba remained quiet but sent Zac a look out of the corner of his eye, "We…had a disagreement."

"You and Vanessa?"

"Me and the TV." Zac corrected, "It worked perfectly fine in my apartment and somewhere between there and my house, it just…isn't working." Bubba laughed silently, but remained quiet, "And I know it's something simple, but I've been busy and just haven't had the chance to deal with it."

Bubba grimaced as Zac beat him on their video game, "I love how you say 'busy' like its nothing. 'I was _busy_ with my rehearsal for my performance at the Oscars'," Bubba mocked, "no big deal."

Zac rolled his eyes, "_And_ planning my friend's birthday party."

Bubba laughed lightly, "Zac, please, I'd put the Oscars ahead of your birthday too, I'm not offended."

"It wasn't _more_ important and I didn't put it ahead of it," Zac protested, "it was of equal importance."

"Right." Bubba said sarcastically, refocusing on the game in front of him, "Well, either way, I still appreciate you and Vanessa coming…" The sound of a door opening in the front of the house alerted the two boys, causing both of them to turn towards the noise, Bubba in curiosity and Zac in panic. "Vanessa's home," Bubba stated, "hey…" the rest of his statement was muffled as Zac covered his friend's mouth with his own hand while simultaneously pulling him down off of the couch and onto the carpeted floor of the living room.

"Shh…" Zac hissed, gripping the remote and shutting off the TV.

Bubba pulled Zac's hand off of his mouth, "I thought you said we weren't sneaking?"

"Shh…" Zac repeated, his voice low, "okay, I lied, _maybe_ Vanessa doesn't know I'm here."

Bubba rolled his eyes, "Zac, you're her boyfriend, I don't think she'd care if you were here."

"Okay, so _maybe_ she also said I wasn't allowed to use her TV until I had mine fixed." Zac added, "Which is completely unreasonable, I don't have time to have my TV fixed."

Bubba sent Zac a look of disbelief, "Did it occur to you that during this time when you were sneaking into Vanessa's house, you could be fixing your TV…or better yet, just buy another one if it's not working!"

"I'm not gonna buy another one," Zac said firmly, "it worked fine in my apartment, it _will_ work again. Don't take her side!"

Bubba momentarily shut his eyes, shaking his head slightly before rolling his eyes, "You are the oddest friend I have."

Zac and Bubba shrunk lower as another door slammed followed by multiple sets of footsteps entering into Vanessa's house.

"Nessa," Ashley Tisdale's unmistakable voice carried into the house, "it's _not_ that big of a deal."

"I don't want to talk about it." Vanessa retorted sternly, the footsteps continuing into the kitchen where Zac heard a refrigerator door yanked open.

"Vanessa, it's really not that big of a deal," a third female voice said, "they're just forty year old professional stalkers who could never amount to anything more then following people around for money."

Zac pushed up and peered over the edge of the couch, careful to keep as far out of sight as possible, taking in the three girls in the kitchen, each of them still dressed in workout clothes, Vanessa vigorously unscrewing the top of a water bottle, Ashley sitting on one of the stools positioned in front of the island in the center of the kitchen while Brittany Snow leaned against the edge, both focused on Vanessa.

"Easy for you guys to say," Vanessa said, crossing her arms angrily, "people don't call you the _Hairspray_ slut," Vanessa gestured to Brittany, "or you _The Suite Life_ whore," her hand moved over to Ashley, "I'm the _High School Musical _skank."

Ashley pouted as she pushed up and walked over, throwing her arm around her shoulders, "Aww, babe, you know they just said that because you refused to wave at them?"

Vanessa sighed, her brow furrowed, "I know, but now they'll publish that video and edit out their comments and everyone will just think I'm a bitch and hate me."

Brittany leaned down on the counter, resting her head on top of her hands, "Maybe, but if it makes you feel any better, all of those people probably already hate you because you're dating Zac Efron."

At the sound of his name, Zac immediately scrunched back down next to Bubba, as if they knew he was there, "Which I _don't _understand," Vanessa said exasperatedly, "_how_ could you hate someone without even knowing them?"

"It's the hair." Brittany told her.

Vanessa blinked, her hand immediately going to her hair that was pulled back in a messy ponytail, "My hair?"

"Not yours," Brittany corrected, "his, he flips it back, winks his baby blues, and girls in a ten mile radius faint." She shrugged, "It's just the way it works, he's too good looking, you need to make him not so pretty and then less people will hate you."

Vanessa pouted slightly, "I think I'll just move to Utah, I never had the paparazzi problem there."

Ashley hugged Vanessa tighter, "No…Ness…you can't move to Utah…I'd miss you too much."

"Plus, you'd never sell your house on this market." Brittany added and Vanessa and Ashley both looked at her, the corners of their mouths tugging into a smile, "What…it's true!"

Ashley laughed before looking at her friend, "Aww…see…there's that smile." Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Why don't you text Zac, that always puts you in a perky mood."

Zac's eyes widened and he immediately began fumbling for his phone, needing to turn it on silent before a message came his way, "No," Vanessa said with a sigh, "he's hanging out with Bubba today, I won't bother them, they were whining how they never get to see each other."

Bubba looked at Zac sharply and mouthed 'whining?' an offended look taking over his face.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Boys."

"Bubba," Brittany said, "he's the one in that…one movie with Zac, right? The one we watched the other weekend?"

"_Miracle Run_," Vanessa responded, "yeah, they played brothers."

Zac rolled his eyes and Bubba hit his arm, "She has a copy of that movie?" he hissed in a low voice.

"Well, if Zac's not available, we should do something better," Brittany suggested, "let's go shopping."

Ashley groaned, "Can't, I got an appointment, but I'll definitely take a rain check."

Brittany was still staring at Vanessa, "Come on Ness, there's nothing like a little retail therapy to cheer people up."

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Fine, but I gotta take a shower and stuff still."

Brittany nodded, "Me too, but I'll meet you there, Madison's is having a sale."

Zac listened carefully as he heard the exchanging of goodbyes and the sounds of Ashley and Brittany exiting the house. Bubba went to get up, but Zac held him down, still listening intently to the sound of soft footsteps ascending the stairs, the shutting of multiple doors and soon after the sound of a shower turning on.

Bubba was up in an instant, rushing over to Vanessa's entertainment center and fishing through all of the videos she had filed on her shelves, "I cannot believe she is _showing_ people that DVD!" Zac sat up slightly, still sitting on the couch, and turned to look up at the stairs Vanessa had just disappeared up, staring at them curiously. "Aha!" Bubba said triumphantly as he pulled out a DVD and gripped to it tightly, determined not to let it go. He shoved it into his jacket before taking in his silent friend, "What?"

Zac turned back to Bubba, confusion on his face, "What was she talking about?"

Bubba raised his eyebrows, "What? The hair thing? I really only think it's a five mile radius that they faint, beyond that they're just woozy."

Zac sent him a look, "No, the thing with Vanessa?"

Bubba shrugged, "Sounds like some paparazzo called her a slut and she was upset," he nodded his head towards the door, "lets go before she gets out of the shower."

Zac didn't move, "Do people really hate her because of me?"

Bubba stared at Zac for a moment before looking to the side, unsure if he was being serious or not, "Well…yeah…but I'm sure a lot of guys hate you because you're dating Vanessa too." Zac looked down and Bubba quirked an eyebrow, "You look surprised."

Zac shrugged, "Well…I mean…I know girls can be catty and stuff, I just…I've never seen Van upset over it before."

"That's probably because she doesn't want you to know it bothers her," Bubba took a step towards the door, "another reason why we should go…like…now."

Zac was still caught in his own thoughts, "I mean, I know the paparazzi are assholes, but I've never heard them call her a slut."

"You probably just weren't listening," Bubba told him, "look, Hollywood's got a good memory, they don't let you forget your mistakes and for a while she's going to be known as the _High School Musical_ star who sent nude photos to her boyfriend…"

Zac immediately shook his head, "She didn't…"

"_I_ know." Bubba interrupted, "We know she's amazing and has kick ass acting, singing, dancing, modeling, and piloxing…or whatever it was you said she was doing earlier…skills, and eventually she'll take the world by storm. I'm just saying what they're thinking. Because to them, right now, she's the _High School Musical_ star with the nude photo scandal, and until she shows them what she's made of, that's what they're going to call her. It's upsetting, sure, but obviously she doesn't want you to know." Bubba stepped forward and grabbed Zac's arm, pulling him up and off of the couch, "So let's _go_!"

Zac didn't resist much, allowing Bubba to pull him out of the house and out to his car, the wheels in his head spinning, a plan already beginning to formulate.

* * *

"_Rose, you're no picnic, all right? You're a spoiled little brat, even, but under that, you're the most amazingly, astounding, wonderful girl, woman that I've ever known…"_

"_Jack, I…"_

"_No, let me try and get this out. You're ama- I'm not an idiot, I know how the world works. I've got ten bucks in my pocket, I have no-nothing to offer you and I know that. I understand. But I'm too involved now. You jump, I jump remember? I can't turn away without knowing you'll be all right…That's all I want."_

"_Well, I'm fine…I'll be fine…really.__"_

"_Really? I don't think so. They've got you trapped, Rose. And you're gonna die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away because you're strong but…sooner or later that fire that I love about you, Rose…that fire's gonna burn out…__"_

"_It's not up to you to save me, Jack."_

"_You're right…only you can do that."_

"I'll let you save me, Jack." Vanessa Hudgens said wistfully towards the television, watching as Rose turned and left Jack alone before the screen shifted to the next scene in _Titanic_. "No, really," Vanessa started, staring at the TV with wide eyes as she snuggled under the warm blanket on the couch inside of her dimly lit living room, "dump the redhead, brunettes are so much better."

Vanessa sighed loudly, turning her eyes away from the TV and down towards her half eaten carton of ice cream chocolately goodness, picking away at it with her spoon absentmindedly. A few of her friends were hanging out tonight, but Vanessa had feigned sickness to stay in, not feeling very social. Dipping her spoon deeper, Vanessa retracted a spoonful of ice cream before shoving it into her mouth, her eyes returning to the TV momentarily before she jarred slightly at the ringing of the doorbell.

Her brow furrowed and she immediately began moving off of the couch and towards the front door. She wasn't expecting anyone, who could it be? Ice cream still in her hand and spoon still lingering in her mouth as she attempted to get every speck of ice cream off of it, Vanessa neared the door, dressed in a baggy t-shirt she had stolen from Zac's closet and a pair of blue and green striped pajama pants. Gripping the handle, she pulled open the door and lifted her eyebrows in surprise when she found her boyfriend staring back at her.

Zac was supposed to be hanging out with Bubba tonight where they would 'play video games before he'd crash at Zac's new house' which in normal terms was a manly way of saying they were having a sleepover. Vanessa had resisted texting or calling him all day, knowing that Zac didn't get to see as much of his friends as he'd like, and she really didn't expect a call or text from him, let alone a visit.

"Zac," Vanessa said in surprise, her eyes taking in that he was dressed casually in jeans and a white t-shirt, carrying two large bags, one in either hand, "I thought you were hanging out with Bubba tonight?"

Zac smiled brightly and stepped forward, pressing a quick kiss to her lips, "I was," he moved inside and Vanessa turned sideways to watch him as he pulled back, "but things got shifted and I decided to visit my girlfriend. Is that okay?"

Zac took another step inside and Vanessa again turned with him, "Y-Yeah, I just didn't expect you. What's in the bags?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing." Zac said quickly, "Can I use your kitchen?"

Vanessa looked up from the bags as he set them down in the hallway, "Yeah, sure…"

"Great," Zac said with a bright smile, leaning forward and kissing her again, this time for a little bit longer, moving Vanessa back a couple of steps, "I'll just be a second." He said as he pulled back quickly. Vanessa paused for a moment before opening her eyes, lifting them just in time to see Zac take a step backwards and shut the door in her face.

For a moment, Vanessa was paralyzed. Her eyes moving from the door to look around her front porch, her mind fathoming how, exactly, she had gone from inside the house to outside the house without even realizing it. Snapping out of her confusion, Vanessa stepped forward and seized the handle, not at all enthused by her boyfriend's attempts to be funny, freezing when she found the door locked.

"Zac," Vanessa started loudly, sticking her spoon back in her ice cream and banging on her door, "the door is locked, let me in." Hearing some clanging inside, Vanessa put her ear to the door, listening intently, "Zac, what are you…"

"Just a second, babe." His easy voice returned and Vanessa once again heard more clanging.

She pounded harder on the door, "Zac, let me in!"

"_Titanic_ again," Zac responded, "doesn't that movie ever get old?"

"What are you doing?" Vanessa asked, a hint of panic at the thought of Zac being completely alone in her house, "Let me in, Zac, this isn't funny."

"Babe, where'd you put the matches?"

Vanessa's eyes bulged and she pounded on the door wit her fist, "Zac Efron, let me in _right now_!" she practically yelled.

Zac chuckled inside and she sighed when she heard approaching footsteps, followed by the turning of a lock and the opening of the door. Vanessa didn't even pay Zac any mind, she attempted to move past him to see what he had done, but Zac blocked her view, restricting her from entering the house.

"Hudgens, table for two?"

Vanessa seemed startled at Zac's question, glancing from inside her house to up at Zac, not really understanding what was going on, "W-what?"

"Hudgens, table for two?" Zac repeated, an amused look on his face as he stuck out his arm for her to take. Vanessa stared at him curiously, unsure of what to do before hesitantly reaching out and weaving her arm through his. She stepped through the threshold and Zac closed and locked the door behind her before leading her into the house. "Welcome La Efron," Zac said in his best Italian accent, Vanessa smiling slightly at how horrible it sounded, "we gave you the best seat in the house."

The two came into view of the living room and Vanessa paused, the smile falling off of her face as she took in the scene in front of her. The coffee table had been turned into Zac's best attempt at a table from a restaurant, a red and white checkered tablecloth covered the wood, two takeout containers sitting on either side, complete with wine glasses, utensils, and a bottle of wine sitting in the center of the table. The light she had had on was now turned off and the sole light source was the two candles sitting on the table, gleaming in the darkness.

Zac detached their arms and walked forward, standing next to the couch and gesturing towards one side, "Your seat, milady."

Vanessa felt a smile grow on her face as she walked forward towards the setup, "Milady? Is this an Italian restaurant or Medieval?"

"Both," Zac answered as he rounded the table and took position next to her, "it's the new craze in LA, haven't you heard?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes but stared over at him through the dim light, "I can't believe you did this, why?"

There was a 'pop' as Zac pulled the cork out of the bottle and began filling the two glasses, "Because…I wanted too." he said simply, not looking up at her, "And…because I heard you had a bad day, and I figured you could use some cheering up."

Vanessa groaned, rolling her eyes, "Ashley and her stupid big mouth."

Zac shook his head, recorking the bottle and setting it down, "No, it wasn't Ashley, and it wasn't Brittany either. I was just here earlier…and I might have _kinda_ overheard, completely by accident, your conversation."

Vanessa was staring at him in confusion, "You were here, why were you here? I thought you and Bubba…" she trailed off as a thought clicked in her head, "Zac, you need to just give up on that freaking TV!"

"I…it's…no, I don't." He said firmly, "But that's not the point, and we're not arguing about that right now, we're having a romantic dinner, damnit!"

Vanessa turned her head, observing the table, "Fine," she said shortly, "and you weren't supposed to hear that conversation." She mumbled as if she didn't want him to hear.

Zac was staring at her, "I know, but I want you to tell me these things, because if they bother you, they bother me."

She shrugged her shoulders slightly, "Brittany and Ashley are right, they're just mad because I don't acknowledge them, I was just having a bad morning." She sighed sadly, "It just…" she paused for a moment, "…are they really never gonna forget it?"

Vanessa was a strong woman, and she tried to make it a habit of not being particularly vulnerable around people, and Zac had probably only seen her truly vulnerable a couple of times in the years they had known each other, but at that moment, she sounded extremely vulnerable.

Zac looked down and moved back on the couch, trailing his hand over to intertwine with her's, "A lot of people have scandals…"

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "A lot of people have scandals, they grow stronger from it, blah blah blah…I've heard it all before."

Zac shook his head, "That wasn't what I was gonna say, I was going to say, a lot of people have scandals. They deny it, they apologize for it, and they get over it. It's the cycle of Hollywood," Zac explained, "but usually people take a hit for it. Sponsors drop them, movie roles get withdrawn, so on and so forth. Eventually things get better, but they get worse before they get better. You didn't really have that," Vanessa turned her head towards him, "you stayed strong, you proved them wrong, and it kills them that you did, so they keep bringing it up hoping you'll mess up again."

Vanessa looked down and sniffled slightly, "Right, because it's impossible to just accept it as a mistake and move on, right?"

"To the people that want to see you fail?" Zac asked rhetorically, "They'll be squawking until they're blue in the face. But to the majority of us who support you, we are over it. In fact, we're so over it we have no idea what you are talking about." A small smile tugged at Vanessa's lips and Zac unlaced their fingers before pulling her to him, his arms going around her, "We know how amazing you are, and that's all that matters."

Vanessa snuggled into his chest, "When did you become so good at cheering up?"

Zac shrugged, "Just comes naturally, I guess." Vanessa pulled back and sent him a look, "Okay, maybe Bubba helped a bit, but I would've been fine on my own, he just voiced it first." Vanessa giggled lightly, Zac dropping a kiss to her forehead, "Okay, let's eat before it gets cold, I'll even watch your girly movie because I'm just that amazing."

Vanessa pulled back and leaned into the table, taking the cover off of the lasagna Zac had gotten for her, "Right, because it has nothing to do with you whispering in my ear 'I know him' and pointing to Leonardo DiCaprio every five minutes, right?"

"Of course not." Zac retorted, digging into his own fettuccine.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, but didn't deter from sticking a forkful of lasagna into her mouth "Mmm…" Vanessa almost moaned when the delicious food attacked her taste buds, "this is good." She swallowed her bite and reached for the remote, preparing to start the movie, "Speaking of movies, I showed Brittany _Miracle Run_ the other day and she absolutely loved it." Vanessa told him, "She thought you and Bubba were so cute."

Zac avoided eye contact, "Yeah," he said with a small laugh, "you weren't particularly attached to that DVD were you?"

Vanessa looked over at him, "What?"

"Nothing." Zac said innocently, "They should totally make a _Titanic 2_, they'd make so much freaking money if they did."

Vanessa sent Zac an odd look, "Zac you have _seen_ _Titanic_ before, right? You do know the ship sinks, and the two main characters die."

Zac grabbed his container and moved back on the couch, "I know, I'm just saying, what if Jack didn't really die? What if he…swam ashore…or something…found Rose and she kept him in hiding because he was severely facially disfigured from a fight he had with a…shark…swimming…"

"Okay, stop." Vanessa interrupted him, "Jack froze to death, he didn't swim ashore, he didn't fight sharks…"

"You don't know that," Zac defended, "he could have…"

"They're fake characters," Vanessa pointed out, "ergo whatever the writer says happened to them, happened to them."

"Sure." Zac relented, "But _what_ if…" The rest of his response was muffled as Vanessa acted quickly, stuffing a bite of her lasagna into his mouth and shutting him up.

"He died," Vanessa said simply, grabbing her own container and moving next to Zac, "I, and girls everywhere, came to terms with that a long time ago, because once Rose died as an old woman warm in her bed, the two got to be together again, and it made the love story that much sweeter."

Zac smiled down at Vanessa through the darkness, "Oh, so do I have to die to make our love story sweeter?"

"No," Vanessa said simply, "and if you die, I'll kill you."

Silence fell between the two as they worked on their dinners, Vanessa watching the movie while Zac watched her. He loved watching her watch movie she loved, she'd get so involved with them, it was adorable. "So is your day better?"

Vanessa shook her head, still watching the TV, "No, my day still sucked," she turned her head up at him, "but my night was wonderful, thank you boyfriend."

Zac smiled, "You're welcome girlfriend." Vanessa laid her head back against his chest and Zac pressed a kiss to the top, both refocusing on Rose and Jack as they kissed for the first time. Zac smiled as he leaned into Vanessa's ear.

"I know him!"

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Too much fluff, not enough? Too unrealistic? *bites nails*


End file.
